1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for measuring a point cloud of an object using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. Point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the data in the point cloud, and subsequently calculating a gap width and a gap height of the point cloud of the object.
However, a user has to manually filter discrete points from the point cloud, draw a reference figure of the filtered point cloud, and select specified points from the filtered point cloud, so as to calculate the gap width and the gap height of the point cloud of the object. Because the point cloud of the object includes a large number of points, it is a time-consuming work to find the specified points manually as mentioned above. Therefore, a more efficient method for measuring a gap width and a gap height of a point cloud of an object is desired.